30 Baisers De Harry à Severus
by Leiloshere
Summary: Réponses au challenge de la communauté 30 Baisers sur Livejournal : série de fics sur Harry et Severus. Tous ratings et toutes situations ... Il y en a pour tous les goûts !
1. De bonne humeur

J'ai décidé de publier sur ffnet mes contributions au challenge 30 Baisers. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, c'est une communauté de Livejournal dont le but consiste à faire 30 fics ou fanarts sur 30 thèmes prédéfinis, la seule règle étant d'introduire un baiser - ce dernier peut-être concret ou figuré, implicite ... Si ça vous intéresse, voici l'adresse : www(point)livejournal(point)com(slash)community(slash)30Baisers

Et moi j'ai choisi le pairing Harry - Severus :)

(Les fics seront publiées dans le même ordre sur la communauté ; certaines suivent une chronologie, d'autres non.

Amusez-vous bien :)

* * *

Rating : G 

Thème : #12-De bonne humeur

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'idée de « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à JK Rowling (égoïste !)

Note : « Surrender » est une chanson de The Calling ; magnifique, mais également … comment dire … suggestive ?

Note 2 : Pour celui-là, on m'a reproché mon Sevy totalement OOC. Oui, bon ... mais qui sait comment il serait après une folle nuit de débauche, hein !

* * *

**De bonne humeur**

**OoO**

En ce mercredi matin, Severus Snape, le redoutable ex-Mangemort et professeur de potions, haï de certains, craint de (presque) tous, arriva … en retard. Fait déjà assez incroyable pour être noté. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'évènement le plus étonnant de cette journée qui s'annonçait décidément bizarre. Car lorsque le professeur Snape, avec cinq minutes de retard, entra dans sa classe, il le fit … en chantonnant, devant ses élèves ébahis. Milicent Bulstrode en tomba même de sa chaise, tandis que la mâchoire de Ron Weasley s'écrasait sur son bureau avec un _crac_ sinistre.

Hermione Granger secoua la tête, se pinça violemment, se frotta les yeux puis les oreilles, vérifia qu'elle avait bien pris ses gouttes contre l'hypertension … Non, pas de doute, le professeur Snape était bien en train de chanter – euh, pardon, de massacrer « Surrender ». Il avait même esquissé un pas de danse – pas vraiment au point d'ailleurs - en montant sur l'estrade.

_Oulà …_ La jeune fille remit la mâchoire de Ron à sa place et sortit ses affaires en surveillant la porte. Au moins, Harry avait peut-être une chance de faire perdre moins de cent points à Gryffondor s'il n'arrivait pas trop en retard.

A cet instant, Snape prit la parole.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire éclatant qui fit devenir Draco Malfoy livide. « Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons passer à quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué que ce que nous faisons d'habitude ; mais je sais que vous en serez capables ! Très bien, mettez-vous par groupes de deux s'il vous plaît, et commençons ! »

Il se retourna le temps d'inscrire la liste des ingrédients au tableau d'un coup de baguette.

Lorsqu'il refit face à ses élèves, tout le monde le regardait fixement, la bouche ouverte, et on put entendre une mouche éternuer en traversant la classe.

« … Ben quoi … »

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit, et Harry Potter entra, sortant visiblement de la douche, débraillé, les joues rouges, un large sourire aux lèvres et un magnifique suçon rouge vif dans le cou.

« Excusez-moi professeur », fit-il en allant s'installer à côté de Neville ; « j'ai été … retardé ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Aucun problème Monsieur Potter », répondit Snape avec la même expression suspecte sur le visage. « Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Alors que les élèves se levaient pour aller chercher leurs ingrédients, Hermione se retourna vers le brun.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et qui t'as fait ça ? » Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers la marque peu discrète sur sa peau.

Harry répondit par un sourire énigmatique ; et alors que Hermione se retournait vers son chaudron, il envoya un baiser à l'homme en noir qui le dévorait des yeux ; ce dernier l'attrapa dans son poing et le posa contre son cœur, le visage rayonnant.

* * *

Alors ?

Bon, je vais poster le suivant tout de suite :)


	2. Petit Lion

Rating : G ou PG (je garde les anciens ratings, c'est plus simple !)

Thème : #22-Bercer

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'idée originale sont à JK Rowling (égoïste !)

* * *

**Petit Lion**

**OoO**

Harry est encore venu me rejoindre dans mes appartements cette nuit. Je lui ai bien dit que c'était trop risqué, qu'on pouvait le surprendre et qu'il lui serait alors difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait devant ma porte. Mais il est venu.

Et maintenant il est pelotonné contre mon torse, dans mon lit – ou devrais-je dire notre lit désormais -, et il dort profondément.

J'adore le regarder dormir. Ce sont les seuls instants où il ressemble vraiment à un adolescent comme les autres ; les seuls instants où ses yeux ne reflètent pas une trop grande maturité, où ses airs de rebelle ne trahissent pas un garçon qui a déjà assez vu de sang et de mort pour toute une vie.

Il dort comme un bébé. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses bras me serrant comme un doudou, le nez enfoui dans mon cou. Ne cherchant que chaleur et sécurité ; que douceur et réconfort ; qu'amour.

Personne ne le voit, personne ne s'en doute, mais derrière le héros, le Survivant, se cache un être humain.

Sa respiration s'accélère imperceptiblement. Puis je sens son corps commencer à trembler contre le mien. Reconnaissant les signes avant-coureurs, je prends sa main dans la mienne, et lui caresse les cheveux de l'autre.

Mais il ne se calme pas, au contraire. Ses tremblements s'accentuent, et il gémit dans son sommeil. Ses yeux papillonnent et il fronce les sourcils. Il se recroqueville encore plus et sa main se crispe dans la mienne.

Je sais ce qui se passe. Harry rêve. Il cauchemarde plus précisément. Et je sais de quoi.

Le tatouage sur mon avant-bras me brûle. Le maître appelle ses fidèles. Je me demande qui il va torturer ce soir.

Harry gémit de plus belle, et pleure dans son sommeil. Alors je me redresse, le prend dans mes bras, et le berce.

Je me balance doucement d'avant en arrière, fredonnant un air que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais tout petit. Il me calmait toujours. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour Harry.

Il se serre contre moi de toutes ses forces. Il pleure à chaudes larmes, je les sens couler dans mon cou. Comme je sens la terreur émaner de lui.

J'ai si mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à chasser ces démons.

Finalement, c'en est trop. Je tente de le sortir de son cauchemar. Je lui caresse tendrement le visage en lui parlant.

« Harry, réveille-toi … Ce n'est qu'un rêve, je t'en prie, calme-toi … Réveille-toi mon amour … »

Il se réveille en sursaut, et s'accroche désespérément à mon cou, tremblant comme une feuille, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Je l'ai vu … Sev, je l'ai vu, il hurlait … Si mal … Merlin aidez-le … Et il riait … Sev … »

« Chut … Calme-toi Harry, ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve … »

« Non, non, c'était vrai … »

« … Je sais … Ne t'inquiète pas … »

Ma gorge me fait mal … Pourquoi lui ? Merlin, pourquoi les plus purs et les plus innocents doivent-ils toujours souffrir le plus ? Aura-t-il un jour droit au bonheur lui aussi ?

Finalement, il se calme, relève le nez, s'essuie le visage, et me regarde dans les yeux. Deux émeraudes me fixent avec une lueur que je ne leur ai encore jamais vue. Son expression se fait sérieuse.

« Sev … S'il te plaît … Promets-moi … Promets-moi que tu seras toujours là. »

« Je te le promets Harry. Je serai toujours là. Je te protégerai jusqu'à ma mort. Je serai près de toi, je t'aiderai ; et s'il le faut, je donnerai ma vie pour toi. »

Un faible sourire éclaire le visage tant adoré.

« Je t'aime. »

Je prends son visage dans mes mains, et l'examine quelques instants. Je voudrais graver ses traits pour toujours dans ma mémoire.

Finalement, j'approche mes lèvres, et prends les siennes dans un baiser. Mais pas un baiser passionné, non ; un baiser doux et tendre, qui reprends tout ce que je viens de lui dire, et plus encore ; un baiser dans lequel je mets mon âme et mon cœur ; un baiser rempli d'amour.

Un baiser que je ne pourrai jamais donner qu'à lui.

Puis je le prends dans mes bras, et nous restons là, enlacés, comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait, comme si cette nuit passée ensemble devait être la dernière.

« Je t'aime aussi, petit lion. »

* * *

La suite maintenant ou plus tard ... je verrai bien. :) 


	3. Il ne le saura pas

Rating : G

Thème : #1-Regarde-moi

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Note : C'est court. Et la fin est horriblement guimauve. bref, je l'assume qu'à moitié celui-là. Mais bon, c'est le jeu !

* * *

**Il ne le saura pas**

**OoO**

Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi.

REGARDE-MOI !

Stupide morveux.

Deux jours que tu fais la tête. On dirait un gosse de cinq ans à qui on a volé la sucette. Tu es ridicule, tu le sais ça Harry ?

Tout ça parce que je ne t'ai pas souhaité la Saint Valentin. Non mais franchement. Comment voulais-tu que je fasse ? « Monsieur Potter, vingt points en moins pour avoir mis une plume de phoenix en trop dans votre potion, et au fait, bonne Saint Valentin, rendez-vous ce soir pour la fêter ! »

Déjà, c'était impossible. Et puis de toute manière, je suis Severus Snape. Je n'ai jamais fêté cette stupide célébration commerciale, et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant ! Même pour un insupportable gamin dont j'ai le malheur d'être tombé amoureux.

Et bien oui, je suis amoureux. Mais il est hors de question qu'Harry le sache. Ca détruirait le semblant d'autorité que j'ai sur lui. Et je n'en ai déjà plus beaucoup depuis deux mois.

Enfin bref. Donc, tu refuses de m'accorder un regard. Bon. Très bien. Ca te passera.

Peut-être que la rose rouge qui t'attend sur ton oreiller saura faire passer ta mauvaise humeur …

OoO

Je savais bien que le truc de la rose fonctionnerait. Non mais c'est vrai, j'ai beau être aigri et habitué à la solitude, ça m'a fait mal de me disputer avec Harry. Heureusement que je connais ses points faibles.

Et elle a eu encore plus de succès que prévu, vu la façon dont il s'est jeté sur moi sitôt la porte de mon bureau refermée. Finalement, j'ai réussi à le faire me lâcher, le temps de lui expliquer mon point de vue sur la Saint Valentin. Qu'il a très bien accepté, à en juger par le baiser qu'il m'a donné.

Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais j'adore les baisers de Harry. Il est la seule personne qui arrive à enlever mon masque d'impassibilité, à me faire rester moi-même.

Et puis bon … Je dois avouer que pour un de ses baisers, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

* * *

Voilà ! A bientôt pour le prochain :) 


	4. Superstar

Rating : PG

Thème : #7 – Superstar

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR (égoïste !) ; d'abord, si c'était moi l'auteuse, je ferais pas poireauter les lecteurs pendant des mois, MOI !

Note : Je l'aime bien celui-là. En tout cas, je me souviens que j'étais contente de moi lorsque je l'ai terminé :)

* * *

**Superstar**

**OoO**

La fête battait incontestablement son plein.

Pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire et la chute de Voldemort le mois précédent, Albus Dumbledore avait organisé une grande fête. Il avait même autorisé les élèves à boire de l'alcool – en quantité raisonnable bien entendu.

Enfin, raisonnable … ça dépend pour qui.

Prenez par exemple Harry Potter. Dix-sept ans, ses ASPICS brillamment obtenus, sa candidature pour l'école d'Aurors retenue, la tâche à laquelle il était destiné depuis sa naissance fraîchement exécutée. Beau, musclé mais pas trop, un visage fin et androgyne qui le rendait irrésistible, pour les filles comme pour les garçons.

Un garçon a priori aussi parfait, on aurait pu croire qu'il serait raisonnable.

Et bien non.

La preuve, il dansait en ce moment même sur une table.

Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Soûlé à la bièraubeurre (bon d'accord, il avait peut-être rajouté un peu de firewhiskey dedans … mais alors juste un soupçon !), il était soudainement monté sur la table qu'il partageait avec les autres Gryffondors, et dansait lascivement sur une chanson moldue, chantant (faux) à tue-tête et tentant (sans beaucoup de succès, vue trouble oblige) de déboutonner sa chemise.

Vous vous demandez, mais que faisaient ses amis ? Et bien dans l'ordre : Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley s'étaient éclipsés au moment du dessert, Seamus Finnegan et Dean Thomas étaient aussi bourrés que lui, et Neville Longbottom s'était pris une main dans la figure lorsqu'il avait voulu faire descendre son camarade.

Et les autres ? Bah, les autres … ils regardaient. Ils sifflaient et commentaient la plastique du Gryffondor, visible à travers les deux boutons triomphalement défaits. Et avec un bon sens de l'observation, on pouvait même remarquer les yeux brillants de Draco Malfoy à l'autre bout de la salle, et la bave qui perlait au coin des lèvres de Ginny Weasley. Laquelle se retenait d'ailleurs de sauter sur la table pour aider Harry à enlever sa chemise – à quoi bon perdre du temps à défaire les boutons quand on peut arracher directement le morceau de tissu !

Bref, Harry était la star de la soirée.

OoO

… Bon d'accord, les élèves ne pouvaient pas aider le Survivant à sauver sa dignité. Et les professeurs alors ?

Alors les professeurs … Il y avait ceux qui discutaient en tournant le dos à la scène, ceux qui observaient Harry se déhancher avec un air attendri, celui qui le regardait les yeux flamboyants de colère et de désir, celle qui se demandait ce qu'attendait Dumbledore pour -

Minute ! Marche arrière … Celui qui le regardait les yeux flamboyants de colère et de désir ?

En effet. Précisément, Severus Snape crispait les doigts sur son verre à le briser, et fixait des yeux exorbités sur le jeune homme tandis que son teint habituellement si pâle et délicat prenait une teinte cramoisie assez … inhabituelle.

Il finit par fermer les yeux, et prit une profonde respiration en se forçant à lâcher son verre.

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le torse enfin dénudé de Harry lui sauta aux yeux.

« Monsieur le directeur, fit-il d'un ton plaintif qu'il tentait de rendre glacial, pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas ce spectacle dégradant ? »

« Oh, ils sont jeunes, qu'ils s'amusent ! » répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire bienveillant. Ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Severus retourna donc à la destruction de son verre, tentant tant bien que mal d'occulter les sifflements qui montaient des tables.

Enfin, n'y tenant plus, il leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors … et les rebaissa aussitôt, plus rouge que jamais.

« Monsieur le directeur, gronda-t-il, puis-je faire cesser cette mascarade avant que Monsieur Potter n'arrive à déboutonner sa braguette ? »

« … Bon, bon, faites, Severus. Mais vous êtes vraiment rabat-joie parfois. »

Après un dernier coup d'œil meurtrier à Albus, Severus quitta sa chaise et se dirigea vers Harry, fendant la foule qui s'amassait autour de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il l'atteint, le brun avait enfin ouvert sa braguette et essayait maintenant de descendre son pantalon sans se casser la gueule de la table – quoique Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient toutes prêtes à le réceptionner s'il chutait de leur côté.

« Monsieur Potter … Je suis désolé de vous déranger dans une si passionnante activité, mais vous avez exactement cinq secondes pour vous rhabiller, descendre de cette table et me suivre dans mon bureau. »

Il se détourna et allait prendre le chemin dudit bureau lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de son cou.

« Sev, mon chéri, viens danser avec moi ! »

Tout le monde comprit immédiatement qu'il était allé trop loin. Même Harry le pigea aussitôt. Dans un silence religieux, le professeur Snape se figea, rougissant encore si c'était possible, tandis que le Survivant, subitement dessoulé, récupérait son bras avant qu'il ne décide de le lui arracher et remontait son pantalon en bégayant.

« Enfin, je voulais dire … je suis désolé … Professeur, je – »

« Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. »

OoO

Tandis qu'il suivait son professeur dans le dédale de couloirs des cachots, Harry n'osait prononcer un mot. Il fixait le sol, grelottant – il était torse nu, sa chemise ayant mystérieusement disparu après qu'il l'ait enlevée.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Snape, et ce dernier y pénétra d'un pas vif, tenant la porte à son élève et la refermant aussitôt celui-ci entré.

« Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ca. »

« Sev, je suis si désolé, je ne voulais pas vendre la mèche pour nous deux … »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. »

Severus alla chercher une de ses chemises dans une armoire, et la tendit à Harry. Ce dernier l'enfila avec gratitude. Puis il releva les yeux sur son amant depuis presque six mois.

« Mais alors, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Du strip-tease. Ne te déshabille plus jamais en public. »

Harry planta ses yeux verts dans ceux d'onyx de Severus, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? »

« Absolument pas ! Simplement, je trouve dégradant de montrer son corps à des inconnus, comme tu l'a fait ».

Le professeur alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, et croisa les bras comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Je dis juste ça pour toi », marmonna-t-il.

« Mouais … »

Harry se dirigea vers lui, et s'installa entre ses jambes, les bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Il rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent, et murmura,

« Et si je te disais que ça m'excite ? »

Severus posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et les rapprocha des siennes, caressant son postérieur rebondi au passage.

« Alors je te répondrais que tu peux faire un strip-tease quand tu veux … mais juste pour moi. »

Harry sourit encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser langoureux et rempli de promesses.

« … Aucun problème. »

* * *

Ouais, je l'aime bien celui-là :)

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	5. Dans mon paradis

Rating : PG

Thème : #29 – Le bruit des vagues

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR (égoïste !) ; d'abord, si c'était moi l'auteuse, je ferais pas poireauter les lecteurs pendant des mois, MOI !

Note 1 : Bon, le rapport avec le thème est peut-être vague et peu clair … Pour que vous compreniez, voici la vision que j'ai eue lorsque j'ai vu ce thème : Imaginez une grande chambre, claire, décorée de blanc. Le soleil vient de se lever, et projette quelques rayons vers le lit et ses occupants. Au centre donc, un grand lit à baldaquin blanc, dans lequel dorment deux personnes, l'un contre l'autre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Heureux. Et derrière les baies vitrées, l'océan, immense, et les vagues qui lèchent le sable en un doux murmure. L'image même de la sérénité.

Note 2 : À la base, j'ai pensé cet espèce de petit poème du point de vue de Harry. Mais vous pouvez aussi le voir comme étant de Severus … A vous de l'interpréter ; je vous fais confiance …

* * *

**Dans mon paradis**

**OoO**

Dans mon paradis, nous habitons au bord de la mer, et chaque matin, je suis réveillé par le bruit des vagues.

Dans mon paradis, nous dormons dans des draps blancs, et chaque matin, c'est toi que je vois en me réveillant.

Dans mon paradis, la vie est paisible, et chaque matin, je t'observe jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux.

Dans mon paradis, la vie est douce, et chaque matin, je t'accueille en t'embrassant.

Dans mon paradis, nous vivons heureux, et chaque matin, je bénis cette chance.

Dans mon paradis, nous vivons tous les deux, et chaque matin, je te remercie d'être vivant.

Dans mon paradis, nous sommes amoureux, et moi je t'aime tellement.

Mais c'est dans mon paradis, et moi je suis dans la vraie vie.

Dans la vraie vie, nous sommes séparés, et dans le bruit des vagues, c'est ta voix que j'entends.

Dans la vraie vie, tu n'es plus là, et sous les draps blancs, je revois ton corps froid.

Dans la vraie vie, tout est douloureux, surtout depuis que je ne vois plus tes yeux.

Dans la vraie vie, il n'y a que du mal, c'est si dur sans toi.

Dans la vraie vie, je suis malheureux, parce que tu es parti sans moi.

Dans la vraie vie, nous aurions pu vivre à deux, si on ne t'avait pas tué avant ça.

Dans la vraie vie, je suis amoureux, mais tu n'es plus là pour le savoir.

Mais ce n'est que la vraie vie, et je serai bientôt au paradis.

* * *

Court, je sais ... 

La suite bientôt :)


	6. S'autoriser

Rating : PG -13, voire peut-être R

Thème : #19 – Rouge & #21 – Violence, pillage, extorsion

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR (égoïste !) ; d'abord, si c'était moi l'auteuse, je ferais pas poireauter les lecteurs pendant des mois, MOI !

Note : Juste pour remercier tout le monde, ceux qui reviewent (je suis désolée, je ne réponds pas toujours, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne me touche pas !) et ceux qui se contentent de lire (merci d'être passés !).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**S'autoriser**

**OoO**

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche ; le Maître venait de le faire appeler, et il détestait attendre.

Severus Snape pénétra vivement dans la salle souterraine, et se dirigea aussitôt vers le mur devant lequel se dressait le trône de pierre grise.

Et s'arrêta brusquement.

Dans l'imposant siège était installé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. Et devant lui, étendu sur le sol, inconscient …

Harry Potter.

Severus se mit imperceptiblement à trembler tandis que ses yeux noirs impassibles étudiaient le corps mince immobile, notant les vêtements déchirés, les hématomes visibles sur la peau bronzée, la flaque de sang se formant lentement sous lui.

Et il se concentra, reprenant le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Maître ? »

« N'est-ce pas un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire, Severus ? Lucius me l'a amené tout à l'heure, il l'a rencontré errant dans l'allée des Embrumes. »

L'ancien maître des potions fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il seul là-bas ?

Mais Voldemort, tout à sa joie, n'avait rien remarqué du trouble de son Mangemort.

« Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir … »

OoO

Severus se tournait et se retournait dans son lit froid. Il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Tout comme il ne pouvait détourner ses pensées de ce qui se passait au même moment dans les cachots sombres et humides du manoir.

Les coups. De pied, de poing. Sur le corps, le visage. Le sang qui gicle, qui coule, éclaboussant le bourreau comme sa victime.

Et … et ça.

Severus savait parfaitement pourquoi le Maître tenait tant à ce qu'on lui amène Harry Potter vivant.

En dix-sept ans, Harry était devenue l'obsession de Voldemort. Plus qu'une cible à éliminer, plus qu'un adversaire dont on doit se venger. Voldemort le voulait.

Et ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait, de force si nécessaire.

Et l'ancien professeur ne supportait pas cette idée.

Severus n'était pas un traître, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Il avait juste suivi les ordres, accompli sa mission. Mais personne ne le comprendrait, et surtout pas Potter.

Potter, qui était sa seule motivation. La seule raison pour laquelle il continuait ce double-jeu qui, il le savait, se terminerait tragiquement un jour ou l'autre.

Car oui, lui aussi était obsédé par le Survivant, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais il était hors de question que le garçon le sache, lui-même en avait bien trop honte.

Potter n'était pas pour lui. Trop jeune, et surtout trop … innocent. Trop parfait.

Alors Severus refoulait ses pulsions malsaines.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il se passait. Il réprima une nausée en imaginant ce que Voldemort était certainement en train de lui faire.

Merlin … pourquoi … pourquoi lui …

Un tremblement incontrôlable le prit, et il se terra sous ses couvertures, les yeux clos, envahi par le froid, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

OoO

Deux heures du matin. Le Maître devait en avoir terminé maintenant.

Severus se leva, s'habilla et prit la direction des cachots.

On lui avait demandé de s'occuper de Potter après …. Après. Comme avait dit Voldemort, lorsqu'on veut pouvoir s'amuser longtemps avec un jouet, il faut en prendre soin.

Arrivé devant la porte de la cellule, il hésita avant de l'ouvrir, et le regretta aussitôt que ce fut fait.

Potter gisait sur le sol glacé. Son corps nu était couvert de bleus. Son beau visage violacé par les coups. Ses hanches délicates meurtries par les doigts de son bourreau.

Et le sang … Tant de sang … le jeune homme était étendu dans une mare rouge. L'écarlate de l'hémoglobine contrastait avec sa peau désormais livide.

Severus déglutit, puis s'avança précautionneusement. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Lentement, il vint s'agenouiller devant l'adolescent, après avoir fait disparaître le sang d'un coup de baguette. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage qu'il avait déjà tant observé en cachette ; il semblait si paisible malgré tout … On aurait dit qu'il s'était endormi pour mieux oublier. Pour plonger dans ses rêves.

Est-ce ça la clé du bonheur ?

OoO

Severus mit peu de temps à laver Harry et à panser ses plaies. Lorsqu'il se releva, après lui avoir fait enfiler de vieux vêtements que Voldemort lui avait donnés, sa décision était prise.

Il prit délicatement le jeune homme dans ses bras, et sortit.

Sortit du cachot, sortit du manoir.

Dès que ce fut possible, il transplana à Pré au Lard. Puis il marcha.

Il marcha dans l'obscurité et le froid jusqu'au perron de son ancienne école, sur lequel il déposa son protégé.

Il passa encore quelques minutes à observer l'adolescent endormi, tentant de graver chaque détail de son visage dans sa mémoire.

Finalement, Severus se retourna ; mais au moment de partir, il changea d'avis et se pencha sur Harry.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Un baiser papillon, un simple effleurement. C'était tout ce qu'il s'autorisait. Mais cela suffisait.

Et il repartit vers le manoir, conscient que tout allait se terminer. Il allait mourir, mais il l'avait aussi aidé. Tant pis pour ce que ça allait lui coûter.

Pour une fois, il se l'autorisait.

* * *

Je l'aime beaucoup celui-ci. Et il a une suite, que je publierai dans les jours qui viennent.

Merci de m'avoir lue :)


	7. Le rêve

Rating : PG -13

Thème : #6 – Entre rêve et réalité

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR (égoïste !) ; d'abord, si c'était moi l'auteuse, je ferais pas poireauter les lecteurs pendant des mois, MOI !

Note 1 : Voici la suite du précédent ; du point de vue de Harry cette fois-ci.

Note 2 : Ce thème-ci est le dernier que j'ai déjà écrit ; il faudra donc patienter pour les prochains chapitres, tout en sachant que je collabore avec quelqu'un sur ce pairing. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsque les 30 thèmes seront terminés, j'essaierai de faire juste pour ici ceux dont ma collègue s'est occupée :)

Merci d'être là, et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Le rêve**

**OoO**

_Le sang … La douleur … Je suis désolé … Je ne voulais pas … Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça._

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, les joues baignées de larmes. Après quelques secondes de flou, il réalisa où il se trouvait : à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Une grande salle, séparée en de nombreux boxes. Une douzaine de lits aux draps blancs. Tous inoccupés, à l'exception du sien.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

« Je … Hé ? Il … Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça le rendait très mal à l'aise.

Le Professeur MacGonagall rentra à cet instant, et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'assit à son chevet, l'air encore plus austère qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Comment allez-vous, Potter ? »

« Bien … je crois … Mais qu'est-ce que …que s'est-il passé ? »

Une ombre étrange passa sur le visage de la sorcière. Sa voix était beaucoup plus douce lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ? »

« Pas vraiment … » Le jeune homme fronça désespérément les sourcils. « Juste … de la douleur … et le noir. »

Il frissonna. Il venait de se rappeler pourquoi il n'aimait plus l'obscurité.

MacGonagall le scrutait. « Un endroit ? Un visage ? »

« Une pièce très petite … un homme aux cheveux noirs … un rire … et le noir. S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez allumer la lumière ? » Sa voix s'était faite suppliante. Un enfant apeuré.

Alors la directrice illumina l'infirmerie d'un coup de baguette, ses yeux bruns toujours fixés sur l'adolescent.

« Dites-moi Madame … que s'est-il passé ? »

« Potter … » Elle sembla chercher ses mots. « Vous avez été … enlevé. Et d'après les résultats des examens qu'on vous a fait … »

_Les coups pleuvaient sur son visage … Il ne se protégeait même plus … Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la même personne. _

_Est-ce ta faute si je suis ici ?_

_Il se prit à imaginer qu'il viendrait. Et qu'il le sauverait. Mais ce genre de choses n'arrive que dans les rêves, pas vrai ?_

« Il … Il semblerait que l'on vous ai … torturé. »

Le visage d'Harry devint aussi pâle que la mort, tandis que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Il savait maintenant.

_Le tissu de son tee-shirt se déchira, dévoilant son torse. Ce dernier commençait déjà à se marbrer de violet. Le pantalon suivit rapidement, et Harry eut soudain très froid._

« Est-ce que … enfin, je crois … »

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, le visage défait de MacGonagall était explicite.

_Lorsque les doigts glacés se crispèrent sur ses hanches, griffant sa peau au passage, il ne réagit même pas. Il rêvait._

_Ce n'est rien. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. C'est sa façon de m'aimer. Parce qu'il m'aime. Et c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne peut être que lui. Il faut que ce soit lui. Il m'aime._

_Je vous en prie. Aimez-moi._

Il se mit à trembler incontrôlablement. Non. Ce n'était pas lui.

« Harry ? Harry, reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin … »

La directrice se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le jeune homme tressaillit à ce contact, et elle retira vivement sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée.

« S'il vous plaît, essayez de vous souvenir … un petit détail, n'importe quoi … tout pour nous permettre de coincer Severus Snape. »

_Quoi ? Mais mon rêve ?_

« Mais … Mais non, ce n'est pas – »

« Harry enfin, soyez raisonnable, vous savez bien que c'est Snape qui est à l'origine de tout ça ! »

_Alors … Ce n'était pas un rêve !_

« Harry », reprit la sorcière, « des témoins l'ont vu à Pré au Lard se diriger vers Poudlard en portant un adolescent inconscient – vous. Nous n'avons aucun doute là-dessus. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Ca ne collait pas.

_Mais je me souviens d'un baiser … À moins que ce n'ait été encore un rêve ? Non … ce n'était pas un rêve … ce baiser-là était plus doux que dans tous mes rêves._

Tout lui revint brusquement.

« Madame ! Non, ce n'est pas – »

Elle était partie. La salle était vide, et il faisait de nouveau noir.

« Vous vous trompez de coupable … »

Harry rêva cette nuit-là. Il rêva de douleur. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la sienne. Il rêva de cris, d'une chevelure sombre poisseuse de sang. D'un « Pardonne-moi » murmuré. Et du souvenir d'un baiser.

* * *

A bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau thème :) 


	8. Course folle

Et un nouveau thème, un ! Vous l'avez avant 30Baisers en plus, vous pouvez être contents :)

Ce thème-ci est de saison, j'en suis assez contente :)

Rating : G

Thème : #9 - Course folle

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR (égoïste!); d'abord, si c'était moi l'auteuse, je ferais pas poireauter les lecteurs pendant des mois, MOI!

Note : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6, et n'a rien à voir avec les 2 derniers thèmes. Ces deux-là formaient une histoire à part.

Merci à tout le monde, lecteurs et revieweurs, et bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

**

**Course folle**

**OoO**

Ah, l'hiver ! Le froid, les nuages blancs qui sortent de la bouche des gens qui respirent, la neige … les boules de neige …

Techniquement, les boules de neige sont interdites à Poudlard. Parce qu'une boule de neige magique, ça peut faire mal.

Mais bon, on parle de magie là, hein. Les boules de neige, ça se fait aussi à la main.

Comme par exemple celle qu'est en train de façonner Harry Potter. Une belle sphère d'un blanc pur, qu'il tourne et retourne dans sa main pour lui donner une forme parfaitement aérodynamique.

Il s'est assis derrière la fontaine ; vous savez, la belle fontaine en pierre blanche dont personne ne s'approche jamais parce qu'elle est près de l'enclos d'Hagrid, et que bon, Hagrid garde des bestioles bizarres quand même.

On peut sentir l'odeur nauséabonde des bêtes depuis la fontaine. Mais on a également une vue parfaite sur l'entrée du château, qui n'est pas très éloigné.

Après, il suffit d'attendre la victime idéale.

Ah, tiens, en parlant de victime idéale. Harry aperçoit Severus Snape qui retourne au château – il est certainement allé chercher des ingrédients à la serre. On ne peut pas le rater, ses vêtements toujours aussi noirs détonnent dans la blancheur immaculée du parc.

Un sourire inquiétant se forme sur son visage. Si Severus l'avait vu à cet instant, il aurait pour sûr accéléré l'allure.

En fin de compte, c'est très utile le Quidditch. Même s'il est attrapeur, Harry s'est quand même entraîné à jouer aux autres postes, on ne sait jamais. Il a donc appris à viser.

Il calcule d'un coup d'œil la trajectoire idéale de la boule de neige. Met son bras en arrière, juste de quoi utiliser la force adéquate. Anticipe le mouvement de la cible …

_Wizzzzzzz_ – Plaf.

Cible atteinte – en plein sur le nez. Parfait.

Bon, le truc maintenant c'est de rester discret.

Le jeune homme se laisse glisser le long de la pierre de la fontaine, faisant attention à ne pas laisser dépasser une seule mèche de cheveux (Snape peut avoir la vue très perçante quand il veut), et attend.

Il attend, attend … et soudain, un doute l'assaille.

Le souvenir de la bataille de boules de neige de l'hiver dernier n'était-il pas remonté à la surface lors de sa dernière séance d'occlumencie ? Parce que bon, il utilise toujours cet endroit précis, alors …

Soudain nerveux, le Gryffondor passe le nez au-dessus de la fontaine.

Oh merde.

Severus Snape a l'air furieux. Il marche vite. Et surtout, il marche par ici.

… Bon, il serait peut-être temps de sonner la retraite là.

Harry amorce un glissement le plus discret possible vers l'enclos d'Hagrid. Seulement, ce dernier est plus loin que prévu …

Le jeune homme prend une grande inspiration … Et pique un sprint vers l'enclos.

« Potter ! Venez ici immédiatement ! »

Et merdeuh … Il accélère l'allure, et panique un petit peu en voyant les bêtes qui se trouvent derrière la barrière.

Des hippogriffes. Si il déboule dans l'enclos comme ça, il va se faire déchiqueter … C'était pas prévu ça.

Désespéré, Harry effectue un virage digne d'un grand oiseau migrateur et repart vers la forêt interdite. S'il est assez rapide, Snape n'arrivera pas à le rattraper.

Normalement.

Il jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Le professeur s'est mis à courir lui aussi, et il est un peu plus sportif que prévu …

Harry fonce vers la forêt, tendant tant bien que mal de conserver son souffle, lorsque quelque chose lui agrippe la jambe et le projette rudement sur le sol, la figure dans la neige.

« Ouch ! »

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, Monsieur Potter ? »

Le jeune homme en question se retourne, évitant le regard insistant de son professeur.

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que … »

Il regarde nerveusement autour de lui, à la recherche d'une excuse à peu près plausible, et remarque au passage que le maître des potions, accroupi devant lui, n'a toujours pas lâché sa jambe.

« En fait, et bien en fait, j'attendais Ron vous voyez, Ron, et quand j'ai vu quelqu'un passer, et bien j'ai cru que c'était lui, et puis, et ben, j'ai pas fait attention vous voyez, et – »

« Vous m'avez confondu avec Weasley ! »

Le regard toujours fixé sur le magnifique paysage hivernal que forme le parc de Poudlard (oh combien intéressant à cet instant précis), Harry hésite. Quelle réponse serait le moins douloureuse pour lui ?

« Euh … Oui ? »

Un ange passe, et fait plusieurs allers-retours avant de finalement disparaître.

« MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA »

Le Gryffondor panique quelque peu devant ce son inattendu, et se décide à relever les yeux vers Snape.

Comme il lui semblait, ce dernier est bien mort de rire, les fesses dans la neige (il en est tombé). Oula. Aurait-on glissé dans une dimension parallèle sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte ?

« Euh … Severus ? Ca va ? »

« Mwahaha – Oui – Hahaha – désolé, je – haha – c'est nerveux – hum. »

Il se fige soudain, et lance un regard noir au Gryffondor.

« Je t'ai dit de ne jamais m'appeler ainsi en public ! »

« Oh, mais enfin, il n'y a personne ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison Potter, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre professeur et – »

« Et mon petit ami aussi ! »

Le petit ami en question cligne des yeux, et sa voix se fait doucereuse.

« Potter … »

Bon. C'est le moment d'y aller.

« Severus. »

Harry se redresse prestement et caresse la joue de son professeur figé par la surprise.

« Je t'aime. »

Puis il pose un baiser sur les lèvres fraîches avant d'amorcer un nouveau sprint.

« POTTER ! »

* * *

Voilà ; je sais que Sevy est un peu (beaucoup) OOC, mais quoi, il a bien dû rire une fois dans sa vie non :)


	9. Quand tu pleures

Titre : Quand tu pleures

Rating : Totalement, désespérément G

Thème : #27 – Débordement

Disclaimer : Malgré mes supplications, JKR refuse toujours de me les prêter …

Note : Une espèce de petit poème, c'est très court et très mièvre mais j'aime bien

Note 2 : Celui-là est pour mon Petit Lion, parce que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai décidé de m'y recoller :)

Merci d'être là, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quand tu pleures**

**OoO**

Je déteste quand tu pleures.

Tes yeux de jade se mettent tout d'abord à briller, encore plus que d'ordinaire.

Puis ta bouche se tord imperceptiblement, tes sourcils se froncent.

Alors que tu tentes de retenir les larmes qui menacent, ton regard se fige, et tu te concentres sur ce que tu vois en face de toi.

Tu déglutis, frissonnes.

Et puis tu as soudain l'air très confus ; tu regardes autour de toi d'un air perdu.

Mais tu fuis mon propre regard.

Une goutte couleur de cristal apparaît au coin de ton œil et s'accroche à tes cils.

Puis une autre.

Et finalement, ça déborde.

Tu fermes les yeux tandis que la première larme coule sur ta joue bronzée.

Tu trembles lorsque la deuxième s'échappe de ton œil désespéré.

Et tu t'effondres lorsque la troisième atteint tes lèvres.

Mais moi je déteste quand tu pleures.

Alors j'essuie tes larmes d'un baiser.

Je te serre dans mes bras pour te calmer.

Et je reste là, caressant tes cheveux, murmurant de douces paroles.

Attendant que ton chagrin s'apaise, et que ton sourire se remette à briller.

Parce que c'est ainsi que je t'aime.

* * *

Et pis voilà. Oui je sais, c'est affreusement court. Pas grave, vous apprécierez le prochain un peu plus comme ça !

Une petite review quand même ? é.è


	10. Retour à la maison

Titre : Retour à la maison

Rating : Totalement, désespérément G

Thème : #20 - Retour à la maison

Disclaimer : Malgré mes supplications, JKR refuse toujours de me les prêter …

Note : Rhaaa c'est déprimant, c'est de plus en plus court. Désolée désolée désolée. Promis, après les exams je m'y remets pour de bon, j'ai honte.

Note 2 : Merci beaucoup, à vous qui suivez et/ou laissez un mot, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !

* * *

**Retour à la maison**

**OoO**

Retour à la maison.  
Après tout, c'était encore chez lui. Même si c'était bientôt fini.  
Ils ignora ces gens avec qui il vivait, monta dans sa chambre et y balança ses affaires.  
C'était donc fini. Tout était différent. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ?

Retour à la maison.  
Cette vieille maison inhospitalière qui lui servait d'abri.  
Rangeant ses bagages d'un coup de baguette, il s'assit dans un fauteuil.  
C'était donc fini. Cela changeait tout. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Ses pensées dérivèrent. Vers lui.  
Il n'était plus un élève. Il était libre maintenant. Et si ...

Ses pensées ne pouvaient se détacher de lui.  
Il n'était plus son élève. Ils étaient libres maintenant. Et si ...

Ils repensèrent à ce baiser. Le premier.  
L'unique aussi.  
Quelques heures auparavant, juste avant le départ. Avant la séparation.  
La concrétisation de plusieurs années de sentiments refoulés.

Ils étaient libres. Tout était maintenant possible.

* * *

Voilà ... encore désolée pour la longueur ridicule ... Une petite réaction quand même ? é.è 


End file.
